Single Frequency Networks (SFN) are often used to support broadcast applications where multiple users dispersed over the coverage area of the SFN tune to the application of common interest to all. In an SFN with multiple base stations, signals corresponding to the broadcast application are transmitted in the same frequency band by all base stations. The idea is that as mobile users move from the coverage of one base station to the next, they do not need to perform any special actions such as handoff or tuning to a different frequency band to continue to receive the signals associated with the broadcast application. A transmission technology that appears to be well-suited to SFN-based broadcast is Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), where base stations participating in the SFN transmit identical signals over the set of sub-carriers allocated to the broadcast application. OFDM allows (within certain limits) signals transmitted by different base stations to be added at the receiver provided they all use the same set of sub-carriers to transmit an identical set of signals. In a broadcast application supported by an SFN, this scheme is expected to help receiver devices at cell edges by allowing them to process aggregate signals originating from multiple base stations rather than relying on a single base station for the received signal. However, even with OFDM, destructive interaction can take place between signals originating from different base stations because of the relative phase differences.